Ne plus Ultra
by Tsubome
Summary: HiruxMamo The great Anezaki is tired. Why does she have to be perfect all the time, anyway? But the DC thinks otherwise. Now if only that devil can realize himself before somebody else takes her away.


A/N: I have other pending fics, but bweeeh. This plot was really calling out to me. xDD

Anyway, the pairing's Hirumamo. Don't bother reading this if you don't like the first chapter. OR if you don't like any type of hirumamo in particular. But I'm telling you now: cookies taste good. Whatever that last one meant. xD

Right then. Shall we?

Disclaimer: I tried bargaining everything I had -my clothes, house, TV, PC, food, education and life- but it did not work. Since Eyeshield 21 is apparently not available for ownership on Ebay. Woe is me.

----------------------

Dear Diary,

Why did I join the Disciplinary Committee again? It is sooo boring whenever my dear prince isn't there. I mean, I joined at first because I was really interested (in him) but now I'm having second thoughts. Well, the students can obviously take care of themselves whenever they wanted to and in the way they needed to. Sometimes even I wonder what the heck we were there for when our abilities just. Did. Not. Cut. It.

You see, I noticed the real weakness of our student protection (Psh. Yeah, right) group. We are USELESS. My prince is there, of course. So he can do his kind of stuff when it is needed. But SO WHAT? I just really wonder on whether we can do anything for the students with the way we are. 'Disciplinary Committee' is obviously just a status name for us. The teachers choose whoever and add in the students' names so that the students can flaunt their superiority over the others. I noticed that.

At first, I was included to show off my grades to the other schools who come to visit. It was boring, by the way. The only exciting thing that happened that day was when Hiruma-kun suddenly set off these 'let's play AmeFuto!' _fireworks_ (more like bombs, actually) out of thin air. Though I was delegated to show him the exit afterwards. That was SUCH a waste of time. It's not like the others weren't perfectly capable of doing it themselves. And I see them all just lazing off to do this and that.

Not that I _approve_ of Hiruma-kun's occasionally (uhmm... active? lively?) energetic endeavors.

But I accepted. Because as you know, Dear Diary, HE is there. Yes, it is very shameful. I know. But who are you to lecture a girl in love? No. I can't leave it now. Because I will never do so unless I fulfill my original intention for entering the Committeee: to catch the heart of my prince. Not only mine, but the whole school's prince. Murakami Keito.

So even though I'm running high on stress already (what with club activities and whatnot) I will go on. I can do this. No matter how many times I get invited to district competitions for other clubs, no matter how tired I get from running after Hiruma-kun's work (a.k.a. all things involving the black book), and no matter how annoyed I get at the high-class snobs of our Committee, I won't give up. I never will.

Oh, there comes the bell now-  
Till next time,  
Anezaki Mamori

-----------------------------

Anezaki took away her focus from the oh-so-boring teacher to give a small glance at the person sitting northwest in her seat direction. Her head casually set itself to lean onto her resting hand.

Mamori sighed. He's so sweet. And he's sooo good-looking. And so- well, Mamori really didn't think all the words used to describe him were enough for this day. She'd go on and on, but it will never be enough. So she just settled on one word.

He is perfect.

She suppressed her next sigh. Diverting her eyes away from his flawless face, she looked at the wall on the opposite direction. How frustrating that all the time she could have used for his sake was devoted to caring after a bunch of guys who she only knew by association.

Not that she had that many real friends in the first place. All the people who go near her were those who always wanted something from her. And the rest were just those ardent admirers who will readily jump to some new girl once she loses her status as a candidate for school 'princess'.

And of course, there were the others who just used her as pawns. She never complained. She was used to it, anyway. Why bother? Mamori would readily bet that there will never be an equal who can be honest with her. If there ever was, she'll set an example for the other members of the Amefuto club and go through three times their usual training exercise.

Not that it will ever happen. Really.

She turned her head back to stare some more. She nearly lost the words of their adviser as his face imprinted itself in her mind. "-And so, we will be arranging new seats for you tomorrow."

Eh? What?

Mamori raised her head. New seats? When? Why? And what was he talking about, anyway?

Argh. Sometimes being in love had its downsides. Mamori turned her eyes to stare at Keito-kun again.

She let out the sigh she had been trying to suppress before. _Ooooh, damn_ she thought. She chastised herself immediately._ Hiruma-kun's colorful way of speaking is, unfortunately, very infectious._

"Not that I'm the one with the fuckin' disease here." Her eyes once again averted from their original target. She blinked. Oh yeah. Hiruma-kun's seat was in front of hers. It's kinda unsettling, but she coped well. It was only on moments like these that she sometimes complained to the ones above about her special kind of luck.

For one, she actually had to get involved with the school's shadow prince in the first place. Hiruma was a true devil-

And looked the part, too. So many of her peers had warned her about him since day one. She did all her best to avoid him. Too bad 'her best' wasn't good enough to be effective. Much to her chagrin, the very person he had to choose for his team was her dear brother substitute, Kobayakawa Sena.

And he slowly occupied the rest of her life. Many of the other DC members complained again and again (without any actions. The cowards.) about his notorious acts. And how she was the one who was supposed to have cured him (he wasn't even really THAT bad, just... uncontrollable. Yeah.) a long time ago. Even his current seat was some result of this 'deal' he had with the teachers. Of course, it was for him to occupy her free time with his plans and such things to be prepared for their next games.

Meanwhile, she blinked again. Did I say that out loud?

"No, I can do mind-readin' shit. Of course you fuckin' said that out loud." Hiruma's head was still facing the teacher, so she didn't see his expression. His seat was (conveniently) placed in front of hers, so all that her eyes received were the bleached hair and the glinting earrings that were part of his usual delinquent facade.

He thoughts were once again interrupted by the teacher's ramble. "Class dismissed."

Mamori rose from her seat. She took a small peek at Keito-kun, only to find him already gone. Oh. That's too bad. Maybe she can catch him afterwards. A movement from the seat beside Keito-kun's took her attention. "Hiruma-kun?"

"What now, fucking manager?" He didn't leave his seat. She noticed these small habits he sported. Sometimes he went to the clubroom for more information. On most time,s though, he stayed in their classroom. All he did was type in his laptop god-knows-what. And this made the rest of their classmates go as far as possible.

Maybe by now, Keito-kun was enjoying himself of a Hiruma-free life full of easy school troubles and weak kouhai-less days. Maybe she can experience that. And maybe, just maybe, Keito-kun will finally notice her hidden affection and sweep her off her feet for them to live the best modern happily-ever-after given only to those who are 'perfect', like them.\

Yeah, right. And pigs can most certainly fly.

She shuffled her feet. Mamori browsed through the neat pockets of her handbag. _Where did I put it again?_ Apparently, she had lost something. Hiruma-kun didn't seem to mind as he forgot all about her to continue on his quest for making the record of fastest typist in japan.

Though the shuffling kinda irked him.

"What the fuck is with you now?" He paused a bit and turned around. Her shuffling had lowered to a minimum, and she looked flushed. Fever? Hiruma tsk-ed. _Who fucking cares._

"A-ano. Here." He raised a scrutinizing brow. Her outstretched hand held the smallest little box he'd ever seen to hold _anything_ useful in his life. What crap is she spewin' out now?

"Bento." And both eyebrows lifted themselves without him noticing. Huh. This was new. He though she liked that prince guy or something. The Anezaki _he _knew never gave bentos to anyone unless if it was needed. Why the sudden impulse to give an item that was particularly insignificant and contrary to her usual tastes?

"Well, I noticed that you never seemed to eat anything when we have break times. And as a manager, I cannot allow that. A body needs proper nourishment. If you don't eat normally, your immune system might weaken and-" Hiruma's cackle suddenly permeated the nervous air that sprung out with her calculated speech.

"Fine." He took it from her. Hiruma chewed the gum in his mouth for one last time and threw it out of the window. Mamori cringed. She hoped that it fell on nobody down there. He took out the chopsticks and started eating. Hiruma resumed his typing while the other hand held the chopsticks.

Mamori released a relieved breath. Maybe it might not have been so good, but it was good enough for him to stand eating. Was this a step forward to their current relationship? (If they ever really HAD one)

At that moment, a young boy stepped out from the shadows outside the classroom. He didn't pay much attention to the things around him as he walked briskly away from the scene. _So Anezaki-san...._

_Wait. You should confirm it first. Just because she gave him an obento doesn't mean that they're really..._

But he hesitated. He had been considering getting her to like him for a while. She was THE Anezaki Mamori, after all. She was next in line for candidate of Disciplinary Committee president. Who knows what they can accomplish together.

The boy stopped moving completely and looked up at the sky. He can do that.

His name was Murakami Keito.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Crappy? Gimme a review first. xDD It will be easier to say it to me that way.


End file.
